The New Girl.
by Zimo88
Summary: There is a new girl in school, will she fit in? Will there be any conflictS? Find out as Zimo McBob ventures through her year as a Hogwarts 5th Year. ((A/N sorry if this story is bad, its my first one..))
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER~ I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, that is all of J.K. Rowling's doing. I only own Zimo McBob, creation of me. ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ "Hmm. I wonder if anyone will like me," my thoughts were interrupted as I bumped into another student on the train. I looked up and mumbled. "It's okay," said the boy, slightly bemused, "are you new?" "Actually, yes I am." "Hmm. What year?" "I'm going to be a fifth year." "Cool, I am too." "Cool." "See ya around." "Yah, by the way I'm Zimo, Zimo McBob." "And I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I nearly fainted as he said that, I just nodded and walked away. I stumbled around for about 15 minutes looking for an empty compartment. Them I ran into a girl slightly taller than me with bushy brown hair. "Hello," the girl said to me/ "Hi," I replied. "Are you looking for something?" she asked. "I'm just trying to find an empty compartment." "If you want you can join me and my friends in our's." "I would like that. Thank you" "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." "I'm Zimo McBob" "Hmm, what a strange name" "Yes, I know." As we entered the compartment, my attention was immediately caught by this guy with flaming red hair, I thought he was hott. "Guys, this is Zimo McBob, she needed a compartment to stay in for the trip," Hermione told them. "Hello Zimo, I'm Ron Weasley," commented the boy with the flaming red hair. "Hey, what's up?" I responded. "I believe we've already met," I finally noticed that Harry was in this compartment. "Yes, we have," I replied. Harry then took that opportunity to fill in the two other of who I was and that I was a new fifth year. Hermione immediately ask, "How are you a new fifth year?" I took that opportunity to fill them in, "Well, I'm from the States, Texas to be exact. I've was born and raised there, but both of my parents where both born in London. Yes, they are both of wizard decent. They chose to raise me in Texas because that's where they were assigned. I always knew I was a witch, but I went to a muggle school for 6 years of my life. Mom and Dad wanted me to have a muggle education also. Then went I was of the age to go the Wizard Schools, I chose to go to Winsome University of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a fine school, and I learned much in my four years there. But my parents caught wind that last summer Voldemort was back, they decided it would be best to move back to London so I could go to Hogwarts. They bother went there as children, so they knew it was a good school and they also knew that a place with Dumbledore was a safe place. So here I am here and that's my story." The three looked at me with curious glances, but then nodded in approval. I was relieved that they weren't weirded out or anything. "Welcome," They sang in a chorus. And from then on it seemed as if I was one of them. ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ End of Chapter One! Hope you liked, please R/R. (Zimo* 


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly we arrived at the castle and it was just as my parents had described. I started to get butterflies in my tummy, realizing that things would be different here. I held my head up high as we all filed off the train. I inhaled the warm air and followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry to the horse-less carriages. When we entered the car there was another redhead there, she was introduced to me as Ginny, Ron's younger sister. She was nice, but she seemed hesitant to see another person that she didn't know. br We entered and McGonnagall said that any new students were to remain in the foyer and that all students were to go to the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sent me encouraging glances before they headed to the Great Hall. That left me there with 5 other people. We all introduced our selves and I was please to see one other 5th year, he went by Cyrus Delonge. I nearly fainted at his last name, being the huge Blink fan I am. When we were waiting around for the ceremony, I eventually asked Cyrus about his last name, and as it turns out he is Tom Delonge's brother, but he's the only wizard in his family. It was cool. br Then McGonnagall came and escorted us to the Great Hall. As soon as we were in there Albus Dumbledore, the man I had heard so much about, told the rest of the school that there were five new students that had come for various reasons. Then the first one to get sorted was Janette Bozart, who went to Hufflepuff. Then Cryrus went up and he was sorted into Gryffindor. Next up was a girl by the name of Herberta Kenik, who went into Ravenclaw. Then it was my turn, at last. I put on the Sorting hat and it took awhile to sort me, but I was put into Gryffindor. I jumped up and smiled, I felt honored. Both of my parents had been in Gryffindor. Then the last person to go up was a very hott guy by the name of Adam Zolder. He was a 6th year that was sorted into Slytherin. He made eye contact with me before he walked to his seat at the Slytherin table. br Then Dumbledore went through a speech and then we ate. It was just a magnificent as my parents had described. After that we all went to our separate houses. After we had all settled in we went to out rooms. I laid in my out four-poster bed thinking about the next day and wondering what some of the things that had gone on that day, and wondered why Adam had made eye contact with me.. br Only time will tell..br~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~br That all for now, I'm not that good at this.. I know. Anywayz, later dayz!! -- Zimo 


End file.
